


Danganronpa V3: Binary Systems

by Brightly_Dimmed, Obscure_Reference



Series: Danganronpa V3: Binary Systems [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Gonta isn't Tarzan, Kiibo not Keebo, Kiibo protagonist, New plot, Not tagging romantic relationships, Ouma not Oma, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightly_Dimmed/pseuds/Brightly_Dimmed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscure_Reference/pseuds/Obscure_Reference
Summary: Kiibo finds himself powering on in an unfamiliar classroom, memory totally empty.He's in a killing game now. He can't quite wrap his head around it, but that doesn't matter. People drop dead like flies, and this robot, this boy who wants nothing more than to be human, must confront the most inexplicable, darkest parts of humanity.A total rewrite of V3. New deaths. New stories. And a new protagonist.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & K1-B0, Iruma Miu & K1-B0, K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi
Series: Danganronpa V3: Binary Systems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982249
Kudos: 10





	Danganronpa V3: Binary Systems

> loading K1-B0.zip

  
> 10%..

  
> 40%...

  
> 80%...

  
> 85%...

  
> 100%

  
> Opening Readme.txt

> Loading…

  
> _”I love you, ‘kay Kiibs?”_

> Would you like to save this message?

> Yes  > No

…………………

……………………………

A push at the back of my neck. The frantic squeaking of shoes on tile.  
  
I could feel my eyes dilating, sensing the light levels. There was some kind of… Shadow. A shadow looming over me, clashing against green neon lights.

_What was that message..? Where am I..?_

I finally adjusted, and I realized what the shadow was. A boy was sitting on the desk in front of me, blocking out the light. Darkness blotted out most of his features, obscuring his intentions. Yet his voice was teasing and raspy.

“Mooorning, sleepyhead! Looks like the tin man still has some oil!” 

He leaned in close and poked my cheek. 

_Cold._

I waved his hand away, my antenna shriveling with discomfort.

  
  
“Excuse me, I am NOT a tin man! NOR do I use oil!”

“You’re such a bad liar, you smell like a gas station!” He gave what might’ve been a carefree smile, putting his hands behind his head.

“What? No, I don’t! Where would I even have GOTTEN this oil you speak of!?”

“Aw, don’t bluescreen on me! That was just a lie!”  
  
“Why would you- Wait... Bluescreen!? That’s robophobic! Who do you think you are!?”

“Well, I wouldn’t expect a dishwasher to know this, but I’m Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader! And I have over ten thousand people surrounding this place as we speak!”

  
  
This... _person_ was all over the place in one sentence. And I was already tired of the ‘Ultimate Supreme Leader.’

  
  
“Do you even know where ‘this place’ is?”

“Obviously! This is my super-secret hideout!”

“You’re sitting on a desk, in what looks like a classroom. I don’t believe any of this would be in a secret hideout.”

“Ya’ got me! That was a lie y’know, cause I’m a liar!”  
  
“Is this going to become a running theme?”

“Nishishi… Apparently the robot DOES have a brain!”  
  
“Yes, I do! I am a self learning AI! I am known as the Ultimate Robot for that exact reason. My name is K1-B0, but I'd prefer you call me Kiibo.”

  
  
I didn’t want to, but I held out my hand for a possible handshake. Ouma slapped it childishly. I didn’t know what I was expecting. At least it gave me time to finally take a better look at my surroundings… And him.   
  
It was a decently large classroom, and the neon light was coming from a green LCD screen at the front. There was also a small monitor hanging from the ceiling. Vines intertwined along the walls and crevices of the room, twirling around barred windows, taking over the space. The only other noticeable thing was the rusted door...

And Ouma was a direct contrast to this room. His eyes and the tips of his hair were violet. He wore a pure white outfit with small pops of colour on the buttons, and a confusing amount of straps, but the most eye catching thing had to be the checkered scarf around his neck. It reminded me of a chessboard.

“Ya’ like what you see?” His innocent facade was back as he called me out for staring.

  
“Why do you appear to be wearing a straightjacket?”

“Well, since I’m an evil dictator, I _have_ to be in it!”   
  
“That’s assuming you haven’t lied to me.”

“Neeheehee! You got me again!” He climbed off the desk, and glanced around the room. Scanning it methodically.

  
“Sure... Anyways, you never really answered my question.”

“Hmmmmm? Whaddaya mean?”  
  
“Where are we?” I stood up, noting that he wasn’t much shorter, but his antics had made him seem younger.

“Beats me!”  
  
“Helpful.”

“I know, right?” 

His gaze was no longer on me, as he seemed to fixate on searching the room. 

“Are you looking for something?”

“This place looks preeeetty overgrown! You should mow the grass Kiiboy! Fulfill your purpose as a lawnmower!” He switched the topic abruptly.

“I am NOT a lawnmower! I am a self learning-”

  
The loud shriek of the rusty door interrupted us, and a boy wearing a black cap peeked into the room as if he was being held at gunpoint. After noticing me and Ouma, he fully opened the door, and a blonde young woman with music note detailing all over her outfit walked in beside him.

“Wooooow, you look SUPER emo! What’s your favourite My Chemical Romance song?”  
  
“Ah… Bulletproof Heart?” He pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes, and the blonde girl crossed her arms.

“Hey, don’t be rude to Saihara!”

“Yeah Kiiboy, don’t be rude!”  
  
“Why am _I_ being accused!?” I retorted as a knee jerk reaction.

“Because a robot can’t _possibly_ understand human emotions!”

  
  
“I-” I tried to rebut, before being interrupted by the blonde girl again. 

“Robot?” Her voice implied that she was faking surprise. I just sighed in response.  
  
“Yes. I am K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot. Though I’d prefer that you call me Kiibo.”

“That’s incredible! My name is Akamatsu Kaede, I’m the Ultimate Pianist, and that’s Saihara,” she motioned to the other person, “The Ultimate Detective!” He waved briskly at his introduction.  
  
“Wooow... Never would’ve expected there to be a brain under that hat! But enough of the small talk, I’m Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader! And I have my thousands of followers surrounding this place right now!” Ouma had shoved me aside, making the same remark as earlier.   
  
“No, you do not.” I huffed at him as he put his finger over my mouth. 

“Quiet you! Nobody likes an overpriced answering machine. Not even me, and I’m pure evil!”

“Geez,” Akamatsu pointed at Ouma and grumbled, “Stop being such a bully!”

“Aww, you’re no fun…” He pouted and retreated to one of the metal chairs.

“Ugh… So Kiibo, how would you like to come exploring with us?” She briefly glanced at Saihara, who appeared to have spaced out. What was he looking at..?

  
“Sure! I don’t see why I shouldn’t! Plus, we can observe more that way.”

“Whaat? Leaving me so soon Kii-board!? You’re so MEAN!” Tears exploded out of his eyes at an alarming rate. Both Akamatsu and Saihara looked uncomfortable. “And here I thought I could trust you!”

“Um… Should we come back another time..?” The detective asked timidly. He was already backing up.

I knew that it was no use trying to get away at this point. And I accepted my fate with a deep, regretful sigh.

“Yes… That might be the best solution…”

Obviously relieved, but trying to hide it, Akamatsu took Saihara’s arm and tried to let me down easily.

“Kiibo, I think we should talk later! You seem nice.”

“Alright…”

With that, the pair left.

  
  


I turned to my apparent captor and grumbled.

“Are you happy with yourself, Ouma?” 

But he didn’t seem affected in the slightest by the exchange. In fact, he was already skipping toward the door himself.

“C’mon Kiiboy, we should follow them! They’re probably up to some dastardly schemes!”

“Isn’t that your entire thing?”

“Exactly! They’re going to steal my job and throw me away like Tuesday’s garbage! wAAAAAAAAAh!”

More tears shot out of his eyes as he wailed, and I already knew that this was NOT a memory I wanted to save. So I shuffled past him, and out the creaky door.

This obviously wasn’t going to be a normal day.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Stop: Eccentric Introductions
> 
> Thank you for reading the first part of Binary Systems! Comments are greatly appreciated, and I hope everyone has a lovely day.


End file.
